A customer may need to upgrade a current computer system or purchase a new computer system. A computer system salesperson needs to suggest potential systems that not only can handle the customer system demands but also the customer's price point. The salesperson therefore is required to simulate systems for different workloads, as well as determining things such as what happens if more disk drives or CPUs are added in order to provide the customer with one or more potential system configurations that will meet the customer's requirements.
In the past several years a new trend has started which is moving from personal computers with significant CPU and memory capabilities to tablets and smartphones with limited computation capacity. This new trend poses a challenge for Central Processing Unit (CPU) and memory “hungry” applications. One such application is the performance simulators used by pre and post sales workforce for their troubleshooting and planning tools with respect to capacity planning. The computer system salesperson preferably should be able to use an application on a portable device (e.g., a smartphone or tablet) to answer all these questions and determine one or more computer system configurations that will meet the customer's needs, and to do so in a timely and efficient manner.